


The Beast You've Made of Me

by polynya



Category: Bleach
Genre: Class Differences, F/M, Hallway sex, Minor butt stuff, Oral Sex, Sneaking Around, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23974180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polynya/pseuds/polynya
Summary: Lady Rukia has had her eye on her brother's lieutenant, and there are a few things about him she'd like to find out for herself.
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Rukia
Comments: 18
Kudos: 67





	The Beast You've Made of Me

* * *

Dinner, as was befitting a Kuchiki dinner party, was exquisite. The dinner table groaned under plates of delicacies. The guest list was rarefied, even among the nobility. The cost of the sake in her glass alone would feed a family in the Rukon for a year. Kuchiki Rukia was bored as hell. 

Lord What’s-his-name, Protector of the Who-gives-a-shit finished telling her a dull story about his own greatness in a voice that sounded like melted gold. Rukia let out a musical laugh, one she had practiced and honed in her lonely bedroom when she didn’t have anything better to do. She hadn’t parsed a single word he had said.

For the most part, she kept her eyes demurely lowered, as was appropriate for the First Daughter, and she doubted anyone had noticed that she had spent most of the dinner with her attention glued to one man.

Abarai Renji, Lieutenant of the Sixth Division. A piece of Rukon filth who had clawed his way up through the Gotei on nothing but sheer will and a rather impressive set of biceps. Her lord brother, in his infinite wisdom, had hired this over-muscled hoodlum on the merits of his extraordinary combat ability and the inconvenient fact that no Kuchiki born in her generation could manage to get themselves past the lieutenant’s exam. The man had then had the gall to produce a bankai in his second month on the job, a full-blow “Fuck you!” to every perfumed asshole making empty small-talk in this room.

When had Byakuya started inviting Abarai to _social events_? He didn’t fit in here. Rukia stole another glimpse at him as a servant refilled her glass. He was speaking animatedly to one of the two lovely young women who had been seated next to him. His smile was too open, his hand gestures too emphatic. He wore the dress uniform of her brother’s elite, but the silk wrap on his head couldn’t completely hide those feral tattoos, and despite an excess of hair product, a few stubborn spikes of his wild red hair insisted on rudely sticking out in random directions. 

The girl to his right let out a titter, not even half as good as Rukia’s fake giggles. Did she even practice? Rukia’s eyes slid over to the girl’s mother, who was watching the proceedings with marked interest. Disgusting, honestly, these nobles. Abarai was a war hero, a model soldier, beloved by his men and trusted by his captain, but all these stuck-up old peacocks could see was a man momentarily favored by their Clan Head who suffered from the curious lack of a wife. They wouldn’t give him the time of day if his badge showed a seven instead of a six. 

Abarai’s eyes flickered upwards for a second. His body language didn’t waver, he continued talking to his lovely dinner companion, but Rukia knew that the wry half-smile that curled his mouth wasn’t for the simpering blonde at his elbow. Her muscles seizing guiltily, Rukia suddenly became _very_ interested in her dessert.

* * *

  
  


He was the one who approached her, out in the sakura grove. 

“Your brother’s estate is very lovely,” the ruffian commented to her. “Seems unfair that he keeps so many beautiful things locked up in here, all for himself.”

Rukia sniffed without looking up. “Forgive me if I fail to be impressed by some trees that bloom the same time every year, making the same flowers they made last time. Even beautiful things become boring over time.”

She could feel his eyes on her, skimming down the lines of her sakura-themed kimono. “I would never get bored of living here.”

Rukia gazed up at the sky, which was turning purple with the setting sun. “Easy to say, for a man who spends his days dismembering filthy monsters.”

Her brother’s second chuckled, untouched by her barb. “Perhaps it does give one an appreciation for the finer things.”

Rukia wrinkled her nose. Listen to him, trying to speak formally, his attempts made pathetic by the growl of Rukon accent that haunted his pronunciation. “I am tired. I wish to go back to my rooms.”

“Would you like me to find you an escort, Lady Kuchiki?” he offered coolly. 'Lady Kuchiki' was incorrect, that was reserved for the lady of the house, for Byakuya’s wife, if he had possessed one. She didn’t bother to correct Abarai, though, she rather liked the slip, him thinking she was someone more important than a mere sister, a useless pretty thing to be put away on a shelf when not in use.

Finally, she allowed her eyes to slide over to him, to take in his height, his broad shoulders, and to linger for a moment on the sharp lines of his jaw. “You’ll do,” she finally said.

“I’m not one of your house guard, Lady Kuchiki,” he reminded her firmly. “It’s not my duty to--”

“Shall I order you, Lieutenant Abarai?” she interrupted, her voice icy and sharp.

He seemed unruffled. “I don’t answer to you, Lady Kuchiki.”

“Then shall I ask my Lord Brother to order you?”

Abarai regarded her for a moment, weighing whether or not to call her bluff. “You could just _ask_. I’m very easy-going, you know.”

She heaved a huge sigh, as though he’d just asked her to clean out a latrine. “Would you _please_ get me the hell out of here, Assistant Captain?”

“With pleasure, my lady.”

He offered his arm, and rolling her eyes, she took it.

* * *

  
  


“I think we’re lost,” Lieutenant Abarai commented, glancing around yet another nondescript corridor of the Kuchiki compound.

Rukia shrugged. “I hear tell you can hunt a Hollow through the trackless sands of Hueco Mundo, yet you’re defeated by a few hallways? Or was that all baseless rumor?”

Perhaps that one needled, or he was merely tired of the charade, but his teeth gritted just the slightest bit as he replied, “Do _you_ know where we are?”

“Of course I do,” she returned imperiously. “I told you that I tired of that nonsense and I wished to return by a quiet route that would not further exacerbate my headache. This house is five times the size it needs to be. I have merely taken us by a rarely trafficked route.”

“Ah. Your headache.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” she bristled. 

His mouth curled into a smile that wasn’t quite friendly, showing off his sharp canines. “Just seems like you might be trying to get me alone. My lady.”

Rukia made a huffing noise. “You’re delusional. Perhaps _where you come from_ , women do that sort of thing, but I will have you know--”

“‘ _Where I come from’?”_ he echoed, a hint of glee in his voice, whether from incredulity or from actual humor, she couldn’t tell. “Been wondering why you were makin’ eyes at me all night, and that’s it, ain’t it? Got a fascination with guys from the wrong side of the tracks, don't you?”

She wheeled on him, eyes flashing. “I most certainly have not! And I will not be spoken to this way, _Lieutenant!”_

Suddenly, his arm slammed past her so that he was leaning across the corridor and blocking her path forward. She could retreat if she l Iiked, but he loomed across the narrow hallway, taking up all available space. “I am so very sorry, my lady,” Abarai said slowly, that predatory smile back on his face, “if there has been a misunderstanding.”

“Of course there has,” Rukia crossed her arms over her chest.

His sharp eyes pinned her in place. “So why don’t you just say you’re sorry, too, and ask me, pretty please, if I won’t take you back to your room so you can crawl into bed with a nice… boring… book.”

“What are playing at, Lieutenant?” Rukia demanded. “My brother would split you from stem to stern if--”

“Let’s leave him outta this,” Abarai suggested, his eyes roving over her kimono again. “All you gotta do… is tell me what it is you want me to do. Escort you to your room, for example. Or leave you right here if that's what you'd prefer, since you seem to know your way around so well. Or maybe you got something else in mind, what does a cretin like me know? Your wish is my command, my lady.”

Rukia’s tongue felt thick in her mouth. He’d called her at her own game, it was true, but then lobbed the ball back into her court. His eyes might rove, but he held his body perfectly still, a career soldier, in perfect command of himself. 

He tried to prod her out of her silence. “So what is it you heard about us street rats, eh? You think I might be a little less boring then your stuffy noble pals?”

“They aren’t my friends,” she snapped back reflexively. 

“Mmm,” he agreed, taking a step toward her. “You think I can’t control myself, maybe? Heard that I’m an animal? Thought that you might provoke me into doing something… unwise?” 

“I… I…” Rukia stuttered, panicking for a moment, as her heart swerved wildly between _what have I gotten myself into?_ and _holy cats, is this really happening?_

Abarai loomed over her, every muscle tight, his nostrils flared. She could see the way the muscles strained in the arm that was still stretched across the hallway. Rukia had heard he was a monster in battle, a force of nature. She wanted to see this man lose his iron control-- she wanted to _make him_ lose it. 

“I ain’t a savage, your Ladyship,” he pointed out. “But I don’t like to disappoint a pretty lady, either. So all you gotta do… is tell me… exactly what you want me to do. And I’ll do it.” He paused as if deciding whether or not to say the last bit. “I ain’t as educated as you, though, so try to use the rudest words you know for it, so’s I make sure I understand.”

Something about this coarse request set Rukia’s resolve. She screwed her face up into a fine sneer and snarled, “I wanna suck you off, okay?”

All the confidence drained out of his face and he looked completely poleaxed for a second. “That’s it?” he finally returned, with a barking laugh. “Forgive me, but I’m havin’ a bit of a time imagining _anyone_ turning down a request like that.”

Rukia straightened up to her full height. “For as many men who enjoy it, a young lady is looked down upon for doing such things around here, and risks her reputation for making such an offer.” 

He straightened up, as well, removing his arm from the wall. “And you think I’m likely to keep it a secret that the First Daughter of the Kuchiki likes to go down on her knees?”

“I think my brother would have your head,” she returned, “if you let it out.”

Abarai shrugged. “Probably. But also, as it happens, I got no disdain for a lady who knows what she likes, especially when what she likes is a thing I’m rather fond of myself.”

Rukia began to roll up her sleeves. “So, you agree, then?”

Abarai blinked. “Er, sure. Where do you--”

“Here will do.”

“Here? In the hallway? Anyone could--”

“Yes. Anyone could walk in.” She stared into his eyes, daring him to chicken out. 

Instead, he met her gaze, nodding curtly. “If that’s what you want, Lady Kuchiki.”

Rukia squirmed for a moment, not sure how to transition from discussion into action. Was this really happening? Would he really allow her to…? She let her eyes rove over his body. He was truly a very handsome man and she was quite eager to see what lay concealed beneath his hakama. Licking her lips, she started to hitch up the stiff silk of her layered kimono.

“Wait,” Abarai stopped her, holding up one hand.

“What is it?” she demanded testily. 

Unexpectedly, one warm, calloused hand slid up the side of her face. “I like to kiss the people I have sex with. Wouldja mind?”

Her breath caught, not just at the charm of request, but of the tenderness in his voice. “Ah, I don’t mind,” she murmured, suddenly shy. 

Abarai leaned down, he was really stupidly tall, now that she thought of it, and then his lips were on hers, his warm breath still sweet from dessert. The kiss was firm, but not forward. He kept his tongue to himself. It wasn’t what Rukia had expected and before she thought of challenging him back, he had pulled away, and was concentrating on loosening his sash. 

Gathering her composure around her, Rukia hitched up her skirts again, and licked her lips as she got down on her knees. Dammit, why had she agreed to kissing him? It was making her second-guess her decision. She was immensely interested in giving oral sex, and trying to trick her brother’s sworn sword into letting her give it a go had seemed like a fun fantasy, but now, she found herself wondering what huge realm of erotic possibilities she had just cut herself off from.

“Here. Over here.” She felt firm hands on her forearms, and then he had picked her up and moved her bodily next to the wall. “This is more comfortable for me,” he explained, putting his hands against the wall, far above her head, and leaning forward to support his weight on his forearms. 

“Okay,” Rukia agreed easily, having forgotten that this was supposed to be a battle of wits and wills. She got up on her knees and stared blankly at what lay before her. “Oh,” she murmured. “Wow.”

“You okay down there?” He was looking down at her from between his arms.

“I wondered how far down they went,” Rukia sniffed, tracing one of his tattoos with her thumb. He wasn’t a maniac enough to have actually had his penis tattooed, but a dark spike cut down the crease of each hip, as if to say, “hey, check this out!”

Not that it needed any introductions. His dick loomed in front of her, thick and red and eager, framed by a thatch of bright hair, just a shade darker than that ridiculous mane, unexpectedly trimmed and tidy. 

“You sure got ready fast,” she accused, experimentally wrapping her fingers around the base of his penis.

“You’re a pretty exciting woman, Lady Kuchiki,” he breathed. 

She practiced working her jaw for a moment, before sucking his tip into her mouth. 

Abarai made a strangled noise. “Look, if this is your first time doin’ this, there’s no--”

Rukia drew back, leaving a thin string of spit. “Who says it’s my first time?”

“Ah,” Lieutenant Abarai agreed, which turned into more of an “ahhhhhh” as she ducked down and ran her tongue firmly up the underside of his penis. “Carry on, then.”

Rukia gripped one of his tattooed thighs to keep her balance, while she licked him up and down, getting him nice and wet. He had very fine legs, this one was hard with muscle and very pleasant to hold onto. He made a little huffing noise every time she got close to the head of his penis, and she wondered how long he was going to be able to last. She had expected he would have a great deal of experience in these matters. He was so handsome, and a lieutenant to boot, surely he didn’t lack for romantic company.

When she decided he was slick enough, she tightened her hand around his shaft and pulled it toward herself. She took a playful lick at his head, and slowly worked her lips around his girth. He groaned happily as she sucked the first few inches of him in and then drew back again. 

Rukia continued on, increasing the pace of her hand, while sucking and licking at his tip, occasionally gently scraping with her teeth. She moved her other hand to grip his balls, rubbing at them gently and moving slowly, teasingly from the front to the back, rubbing the band of muscle that lay beyond. When she let one finger sneak over the edge of his asshole, she suddenly felt strong fingers gripping roughly at her hair. 

Coquettishly, she pushed herself back off him and looked up at him with doe eyes. “No?” she asked innocently.

His face was pressed against the one arm he still had braced against the wall for support. He turned and looked down at her with eyes cloudy with animal lust. “Yes,” he mumbled. “Please.”

Rukia stuck her finger in her mouth and sucked it slowly, working up a nice layer of spit.

She could see his Adam’s apple bob up and down as he swallowed thickly.

This next part was going to take a little coordination.

Rukia took him back into her mouth, tenderly, almost like a kiss. She cupped his testicles in the palm of one hand, pressing her index finger up against his opening. Then, she dug the fingers of her other hand into his hip, and pulled him toward her, pushing her finger up into his opening at the same time.

Fortunately, Lieutenant Abarai appeared to be a quick study. The next thing she knew, her head was pushed back against the wall, his fingernails scraping painfully into her scalp in a way that was making her underwear go damp. He was thrusting into her mouth, not too roughly, but just rough enough, just as roughly as she was pushing her finger up into his ass. She knew, she could tell by the wolfish noises he was making in his throat, that there was a fierce animal lurking in there somewhere, but he wasn’t going to let her have that, not here, not now. Was this a long game? Rukia could play the long game. A Kuchiki was nothing, if not patient.

“Lady… Lady…” he panted, seemingly unable to get the rest of her name out. “Please, I’m close, you don’t need to…”

Did big, tough Vice-Captain Abarai think her too delicate to swallow down a load? She would laugh, if her mouth weren’t so full. She released his balls and grabbed his other hip, digging her fingers into hollows of his pelvis to keep him from pulling out. Rukia worried a little that the loss of penetration might slow him down a bit, so she put a little extra effort into working the underside of his cock with her tongue.

She needn’t have worried.

He came with a long, drawn-out moan, pressing his forehead into the wall, and fisting his hand in her hair. When he finished, he grinned down at her, panting, his eyes soft and affectionate. Rukia wanted to feel cheated. She had signed up for a wolf and gotten a floppy hound dog in return, but it was proving almost impossible not to be taken in by his puppyish charms. Slowly, she drew herself off his dick, staring up at him with all the fierceness he lacked. Exaggeratedly, she swished the cum around in her mouth, and swallowed it very deliberately. She saw his throat work, echoing her own swallow. Slowly, she ran her tongue around the edges of her lips, most likely smearing her lipstick in the process, assuming she hadn’t ruined it long ago. A dark, lusty hunger crept into his eyes again, but he remained silent.

With a bit of humphing and garumphing, he pulled up his hakama and got himself put back together. Rukia wiped ruefully at her mouth with the back of her hand. She wasn’t sure what would happen next. Silence was probably for the best. For a moment, there, she was afraid he might have some sudden pang of conscience and start trying to repair the damage to her honor, proclaiming some newfound devotion to her or some nonsense like that. 

Rukia snorted at her own foolishness. Abarai was most likely planning to escort her back to her room, as per the original plan. She wondered if it was worth proposing a follow-up liaison. He was more of a sap than she had expected, but maybe she could handle a little misplaced sentiment, if it meant a ride on that magnificent cock of his.

Rukia was still waffling-- surely it had been only a few seconds-- when Abarai dropped to his knees in front of her. She blinked at him owlishly. There was something oddly intimate in sitting knee-to-knee with him in dress clothes in an abandoned hallway, her mouth still sticky with his seed.

“I got the best blow-job of my life in a back alley in Inuzuri,” Abarai informed her huskily. “But that one was up there. You’re not so bad, Lady Kuchiki.”

“It’s Lady Rukia,” she finally corrected. 

“Rukia,” he replied, rolling the word around in his mouth, as though he’d never said it before. Then, he leaned forward, and kissed her again, his tongue sweeping through her mouth like a promise. As he leaned back, he put his hands on her hips and pushed her into a standing position, although that put her face only barely above his. “May I ask a favor? Rukia?”

Rukia tried to make a scoffing noise, but there was something about the sound of her given name from his mouth that was making her stomach go weak, to say nothing of the fact that he seemed to have discarded the ‘Lady’ completely. “I should think I have given you favors enough.”

She suddenly felt his fingers stroking the inside of her calf, just above her tabi. They swept higher, under the hem of her kimono, up toward her knee. “Will you allow me to pay you back? In kind?”

“What? Right now?” she exclaimed, mock offended.

His teasing fingers slipped back down her leg again. “You seemed to enjoy that very much, my lady. I could give you a rain check if that’s what you would prefer, but I suspect that if I were to deliver you back to your quarters in your current state, you might have to take care of certain matters yourself. Seems silly, when I am perfectly willing to save you the trouble.”

Rukia cleared her throat. “That’s a fine thing to accuse a lady of, Lieutenant!”

He snorted, charmed. “I think trying to be polite torks you off more than anything else. Everyone jerks off, Lady, and I’d bet my commission you got a nice collection of fancy toys, half o’ which I wouldn’t even know what to do with.” His fingers were caressing upward again, passing her knee this time. “And if you’re trying to tell me that having my dick in your mouth didn’t turn you on, well, I think there’s a pretty easy way to find out.”

She could have stopped him. She was quite sure that if she had said anything, any word at all, he would have pulled his hand back immediately, but she didn’t, and he didn’t. Instead, the pads of his fingers brushed against the soaked crotch of her underwear. His eyes stared into hers as he turned his hand, pressing his knuckles upwards, sweeping forward over her most sensitive spot. Rukia didn’t react at all, short of a single heavy breath through her nose.

Sighing, Abarai began to draw his hand back down her leg. “Well, I think we've established the truth of the matter, but if y'say y’ain’t interested, I won’t ask again.”

Rukia breathed out again. “I might… be interested.”

Abarai regarded her carefully. “Might make it a little easier to decide if you’d come out and say what you wanted once in a while.”

“You’re needier than I thought you’d be,” Rukia scowled.

Abarai reached up and brushed those same knuckles up the side of her cheek. “You’re a Kuchiki princess, Lady Rukia. You got everything you could ever want. Before long, they’ll probably even give you some stuck-up, whiny husband and a fancy house all your own. Sounds you want some nice memories of a filthy boy from the Rukon givin’ you the only good sex you’ll ever have in your life, and I don’t think asking you to _admit it_ is too steep of a price to pay.”

“As if this isn’t some sort of fantasy for you, too!” she snapped. “You think I haven’t seen the way you look at me? Fucking the boss’ precious sister? The forbidden fruit?”

His mouth quirked up at the side. “Yeah, I like to look at you, it’s true. Ain’t ‘cause you’re the boss’ sis, though, you’re worth twenty of him.”

Rukia felt her cheeks go pink. “Fine,” she hissed, her voice low. “You want me to admit it? _Fine_. This sappy shit is boring as hell. I want your head between my legs _now_. I want you to stop treating me like a piece of glass and start eating me out like you are _fucking starving_ , you got that, Lieutenant?”

His mouth curled into a toothy grin. “That’s what I like to hear. And you can call me fucking Renji, enough with this 'Lieutenant' horseshit.” He lunged forward, pushing her back against the wall. With one hand, he fished the stiff obi-ita from her obi and tossed it aside; with the other, he dug through the layers of her kimono, shoving them to one side to get to her breast. He hadn’t quite gotten through all the layers, but it didn’t seem to bother him much, as he ran his tongue greedily over the thin fabric of her hadajuban before biting at her nipple. It wasn’t a hard bite, but his teeth were sharp, and the shock of it made her veins run hot with desire. 

Aba-- _Renji_ was now similarly devastating the bottom half of her kimono, loosening various ties and folds and loops with one hand while he relieved her of those pesky underwear with the other.

“This isn’t your first fancy kimono, is it?” she accused.

“Something to be said for experience,” he rejoined, releasing her breast from his mouth. Having now loosened up her clothes enough, he got a good grip around the back of one of her knees. He hefted her leg up and began kissing and nipping his way up her thigh. Even with her standing and him kneeling, he still had to bend down quite a bit and Rukia wondered how on earth he was going to manage this without throwing out his back.

Abruptly, he tossed her knee up onto his shoulder, and straightened up again, pushing her up in the air, but braced against the wall. Her other leg dangled helplessly for a moment before he grabbed it with his other hand and lofted it onto his other shoulder. As she sputtered in protest, he pushed her butt upward until her crotch was at face level for him. With his other arm, he pinned her against the wall near the top of her ribs, just under her breast, with enough room for his thumb to reach up and graze over her nipple. “There we go,” he assessed. “You comfy enough up there?”

“You imbecile, I can’t even mo-- ahhhhh!”

He hadn’t even waited for an answer before going to work on her, running his tongue over her outer folds in big, wet strokes. His goal seemed to be making as big a mess as possible, meandering from the tops of her thighs, all the way back to her perineum, teasingly close to her asshole, and then forward again. Whenever he got close enough to her pussy, he would push his tongue up into her. His goal wasn’t to pleasure her, although it certainly felt maddeningly good, but to gather her juices on his tongue and spread them all over her along with his own spit. Whenever he did it, he would make a little growly noise, like all he wanted to do was to plunge his face into her pussy and drown in her, but he always retreated again.

Renji’s nose, which was rather long and sharp, pushed achingly close to her clit, but not nearly close enough. He took another route instead, kissing and licking up the join of her leg. 

Rukia leaned her head back against the wall, trying to get her senses in order. His strong fingers kneaded into the muscles of her ass, his rough thumb pushing at her nipple. She couldn’t believe he was effectively holding her up with one hand. He must be ridiculously strong, although that held with stories she’d heard about him in battle. He was doing everything right, except that she was so turned on, she didn’t want _skill_ , she wanted-- “Fuck me with your tongue,” she gasped without thinking.

“Yeah?” he asked curiously, pulling back from her hip. “You sure? Lotta girls don’t like that.”

“Well, I do,” she snapped, more out of desperation than rudeness.

“Mmm, so do I,” he agreed, and plunged in. His tongue curled inside her, rough and greedy. He let her drop down a little, putting some of her weight on his face so he could get a little deeper inside her. This was clearly what he had wanted, as she had surmised. Not that she cared what he wanted, but she liked the eagerness with which he was rooting into her depths as well as the breathless, hungry noises he was making.

Rukia closed her eyes and breathed in and out through her nose. He was doing his best, but this was exquisite torture at best. If she had let him, she was sure he would have moved on to her clitoris and brought her to orgasm by now. Instead, here she hung, helpless, thinking about how good it would feel to be filled up with that enormous cock of his, or even those long, rough fingers, reaching up, deep inside her to find that spot his tongue couldn’t quite reach, though _damn_ if he wasn’t trying. 

Every sound seemed to echo deafeningly down the deserted corridor. The wet lapping sounds, punctuated by his hungry little grunts and growls. Rukia’s breath was coming in quick, moaning huffs. She could feel his own breath coming out in hot little puffs from his nose. She wondered if he was ever going to need to come up for air. 

What would it be like to be discovered like this? A servant, going red-faced and apologetic, backing away, but unable to tear their eyes away completely. Or the worst case, of course, meeting the steely gaze of her brother. What would go through his mind, to see her reduced to this gasping, half-naked, red-faced wreckage?

Suddenly, Renji pulled back, and gave a single, hard, slobbery lick to her clit, before diving back in. The cold air against its wetness left her aching with want, and Rukia let out a desperate whimper. She could feel him chuckling inside her, the bastard. 

Fuck him, then, her hands were free, and she couldn’t stand this any longer. She reached down, and began to touch herself, shuddering with relief. She put her other hand on top of his, so they were touching her breast together. She wanted to make sure he noticed that she wasn’t going to sit around and let him tease her endlessly.

Reluctantly, Renji pushed her hips upward again so that he could lean back slightly and look up at her face. “Ain’t much that’s hotter than a lady who’s so turned on, she can’t help touchin’ herself,” he murmured appreciatively, his eyes roving up her body. He gave a slow gentle lick to her clit, seemingly unconcerned if her fingers happened to be in the way.

Rukia whimpered, and he caught her fingers in his mouth, sucking them for a moment, before giving a second, harder lick at her clit. And then they were working together, in a way, his lips and her fingers and his tongue, sucking and rubbing and rolling. Rukia was practically panting now, but she felt so empty, she just wanted some pressure inside her, she wanted his tongue back inside her, but she _needed_ it right where it was, she--

“Lean back,” he grunted. It was the command of a drill sergeant, and she complied without a protest. He let go of her chest, brushing it longingly over the hand she was using to fondle herself. “Leaving that to you,” he mumbled, sticking his fingers in his mouth and working up some spit. 

A tortured groan tore from Rukia’s mouth as he slipped a finger inside her and began running it up and down her front wall, finding that aching little bundle of nerves instantly. His mouth was back on her clit, and this was serious business now, as he ran his tongue in intricate little patterns, back and forth, circling one way, back around the other, little figure-eights. Knowing she was only getting in the way, Rukia buried her fingers in his hair, pulling hard on it, the way he had done to her earlier. 

He had two fingers in her now, and the heel of his hand was rubbing against her outer lips as he moved his fingers rapidly against her g-spot. Rukia tightened her knees on his shoulders, feeling an absolutely _killer_ orgasm mounting. 

“Renji, you’re gonna make me squirt!” she moaned, as if there were any chance of turning back at this point. It only made him redouble his efforts anyway, and then it was happening, her back slamming hard against the wall, her knees crushing into his head, her hand clenching in his hair, and a warm gush down below as shudders of ecstasy wracked her body.

“Fuck, you’re a queen,” Renji managed, sitting back on his heels, and easing her limp body down to the the floor. 

Rukia blinked dazedly at him as she came back to herself. He was a complete mess, covered in all manner of stickiness, his fancy bandana long gone, his hair half wrenched out of its ponytail, the biggest, stupidest grin she’d ever seen on his face, even after years and years of incredibly big stupid grins. She couldn’t help it. She burst out laughing. 

He leaned forward to kiss her, and she met him halfway, grabbing his ears in delight.

“I’m sorry that was dumb,” he laughed when they had parted. “But thanks for indulging me. You’re the best, babe.”

“Are you _kidding me_ , Abarai?” she wheezed. “That was _incredibly hot_. You act so _nice_ and _dumb_ all the time that I forget how _creative_ you are. She stretched out her legs, which had gotten a little cramped in that crazy, but unspeakably sexy position. “We’re definitely doing this again,” she informed him. “But next time, I get to be the low-class adopted sister, and you can be the fancy boy who's obsessed with me.”

“Why would I want to sleep with you, though?” he frowned. “Because I think you’re easy? That’s not very sexy.”

Rukia tilted her head to one side. “Maybe you’ve fallen in love with me,” she suggested facetiously. “Despite my humble origins.”

“Is that what you fantasize about?” Renji teased, wiping his face clean with his handkerchief.

“Oh, I fantasize about a lot of things,” she informed him. “But that’s a recurring one.”

“Hmm,” he replied, before leaning forward and saying in a low whisper, “because I have fallen in love with you. Just so you know.”

“No!” Rukia replied loudly, her face exaggerated with surprise.

“Shh! Shh! Shh!” Renji hissed. “We are gonna get caught one of these days, you know. Hopefully, it’ll just be Mikan or one of the other servants that like me, and not Seike, who’s been waiting his entire old dude life to rat out all my crimes to your brother.”

“Oh, what’s Brother going to do?” Rukia flapped a hand. “Force you to marry me?” She was poking around at the disarray of her kimono. “You gotta help me with this thing. You know I don’t know how to put these on by myself.”

Renji sighed, and began expertly sorting out her crumbled layers of cotton and silk. 

“How’s my makeup?” Rukia asked confidently. 

“It’s real bad,” Renji replied. “A disgrace. Are you sure we have to go back to the party?”

“Oh, c’mon, going back with smudged makeup and pretending you look perfectly normal is the most fun part!”

Renji sighed. “The last time-- when you got lipstick all over my haori-- Captain actually asked me what happened, y’know."  
  


“Really?” Rukia hooted. “What did you say?”

“I told him we had been holding hands _very intensely_.”

Rukia cackled as Renji tucked her obi-ito back into place, and smoothed the silk over it. “He _is_ going to make you marry me one of these days.”

  
“I am prepared for that eventuality,” Renji replied dryly, examining her hair with a critical eye and finally just sighing again. “I much prefer it to the case where he just kills me. That’s also an option.”

“Naaah,” Rukia replied, linking her arm in his. “A good lieutenant is hard to find, even if you are a bit rough around the edges. Also, I hear his sister might be smitten with you.”

“Smitten?” Renji asked, with a raised eyebrow, leaning down to kiss her again. “Is that so?”

“That’s just what I hear,” Rukia replied smugly, as they headed back out to the sakura grove. 

  
  
  



End file.
